


(fanart) Hannigram creature AUs

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fanart, Implied/Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: furiarossa said:What about Werewolf!Will destroying Hannibal's suits/precious art/shoes/whatever you want and Hannibal crying? XDWith all my knowledge and intuition I could never entirely predict you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **furiarossa said:**  
>  _What about Werewolf!Will destroying Hannibal's suits/precious art/shoes/whatever you want and Hannibal crying? XD_  
>   
>  With all my knowledge and intuition I could never entirely predict you.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous said:**   
>  _Priest!Will and demon!Hannibal?? for the prompts?_   
> 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **anonymous said:**   
>  _Will singing! :D no context, just that_   
>  **anonymous said:**   
>  _Demon will and priest hanni :0_
> 
> How about a SEAdemon!Will (you know, a merman) that lures priest!Hannibal with his singing?

  
  



End file.
